1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention is an electrical cable connector, and particularly to the electrical cable connector assembly with the barbed soldering tail for shortening the length of the contact and the dimension of the whole connector along the mating direction.
2. Description of Related Arts
A traditional electrical cable connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the housing, and metallic shell enclosing the housing wherein the terminal includes a horizontal retention base, a resilient contacting section extending forwardly from the base, and a tail section extending rearwardly from the base for soldering to the corresponding wire. Notably, the retention base is equipped with the barbs for retaining the contact in the corresponding passageway of the housing. Anyhow, because of existence of the retention base, the length of the contact could not be significantly reduced, thus precluding minimizing the dimension of the whole electrical cable connector in the mating/front-to-back direction.
An electrical cable connector with the shortened contact length for minimizing the dimension of the whole connector is desired